We Are Different
by S Kaze
Summary: "Kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku? Bukankah itu bisa kau lakukan sendiri?" tapi jawabannya menggetarkan hatiku sampai membuatku takut. "Kau adalah seorang adik. Sudah sepantasnya jika aku menyuruh-nyuruh mu dan memperlakukanmu seperti budak Tetsuya." Inilah kisahku, seorang anak laki-laki yang lemah dan tak berguna. Tapi memiliki sosok kakak yang bertolak belakang dengan ku.
1. Chapter 1

I.

Inilah kisahku, seorang anak laki-laki yang lemah dan tak berguna. Tapi memiliki sosok kakak yang bertolak belakang dengan ku. Inilah ceritaku selama 20 tahun yang kupendam dan kurasakan sendiri. Dan aku akan mengungkap semuanya hanya untukmu. Ini adalah kisah nyata yang kugambarkan melalui sosok KUROKO TETSUYA.

-0-

"Berikan nilai ini kepada orang tua kalian dan jangan lupa tolong di tanda tangani di ujung sebelah kiri," gemetar kedua tanganku ketika sensei berbicara. "Besok kumpulkanlah kembali nilai ulangan kalian jika sudah di tanda tangani, itu artinya kalian sudah memberi tau orang tua kalian. Baiklah pelajaran hari ini selesai." Sensei menjelaskan dengan ramah dan senyum yang biasanya. Saat keluar kelas, aku masih menggenggam kertas ulangan dengan gemetar. Rasanya aku ingin kabur dari rumah. Aku tak ingin kedua orang tuaku kecewa.

Karena tak berani pulang, aku memilih untuk duduk di taman depan kelas sambil merenungi kesalahan ku. Sambil melihat si kertas ulangan, air mataku tak mau berhenti menyesali nilai yang ku dapat hari ini. Tulisan-tulisan di kertas itu sudah mulai kabur, karena tulisan ku yang begitu jelek dan tidak terlalu nyata membuat semuanya lebih kacau. Kedua tanganku, ku gunakan untuk menutupi wajah ku yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau belum pulang? Ini sudah jam 3 sore." Ku tengokkan kepalaku ke sebelah kanan, ternyata merah menyala menyapa indra penglihatanku. "Akashi-nii," Suaraku masih gemetar dan sesegukan. Mungkin ini karena aku terlalu lama menangis. "Ada apa denganmu? Bukankah kau ini laki-laki? Kenapa menangis?" Aku memandangnya terdiam. Akashi-nii terlihat mengintip kertas yang susah payah ku sembunyikan di balik punggungku. Tapi percuma saja, ternyata ia mengambilnya dengan paksa tanpa memperhatikan perasaan ku yang kacau saat itu.

"50? jelek sekali nilai mu Tetsuya. Bagaimana kau menjelaskannya kepada ayah nanti?" Mengingat itu, aku kembali menangis lagi. Tak kuasa menahannya, butir Kristal itu jatuh lagi menjamah pipiku. Tapi kulihat, Akashi –nii tersenyum, dengan tiba-tiba ia menepuk punggungku. Aku tau, ia mencoba untuk menenangkanku. "Tidak apa Tetsuya. Ayah tidak akan memarahimu." Aku sedikit tenang ketika Akashi-nii mengatakannya seperti itu, tetap saja aku merasa dibohongi. Tangisanku langsung berhenti karena Akashi-nii mengusap kepala ku. "Akashi-nii, Apa benar ayah tak akan memarahiku?" ucapku dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menuntunku pulang.

-0-

Aku adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku tinggal di Tokyo. Aku adalah murid kelas 3 SD di SD Teiko. Sedangkan seorang yang rambutnya merah menyala ini adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Ia adalah kakak kandungku. Umur kita berbeda 3 tahun jadi saat ini, dia adalah murid kelas 6 SD di sekolah yang sama denganku. SD Teiko adalah sekolah dasar dengan peringkat terbaik di daerah sekitar rumahku yang terkenal akan kedisiplinannya. Hari ini, mungkin adalah hari sialku. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mendapat nilai 50 di ujian matematika. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri setiap kali angka 50 itu terlihat oleh iris aquamarine ku.

Sudah kukatakan tadi, aku mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki. Namanya adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Tidak seperti ku, ia memiliki warna rambut merah menyala. Sedangkan aku mempunyai rambut biru lembut yang sering diejek oleh teman-temanku, katanya aku mirip perempuan.

Akashi-nii adalah anak yang pintar, ia tak pernah mendapat nilai di bawah 80. Sebenarnya, aku sangat bangga memiliki kakak sepertinya. Karena kita berada di sekolah yang sama, aku sering sekali mendengar namanya di elu-elukan oleh murid-murid yang lain, tentu saja bukan hanya karena kepintarannya tapi juga ketampanannya yang tak bisa menandingi siapapun.

Tapi, walaupun ia pintar, ia tak pernah menyombongkan dirinya. Ia sangat ramah, mungkin seperti peribahasa 'kian berisi padi tsb akan kian merunduk' yah, kata-kata semacam itulah yang aku pelajari di sekolah. Akashi-nii juga pandai berbahasa inggris. Betapa bahagianya aku jika menjadi dirinya.

Saat ini, jika orang lain menanyakan siapa idolaku? Mungkin mereka akan mengejekku. Jika anak-anak lain akan menyebutkan aktris atau actor idolanya, tapi aku akan menjawab ada dua orang yang aku idolakan. Yang pertama adalah ayahku dan yang kedua adalah Akashi-nii. Ayah adalah orang yang keras. Tidak bisa di bilang kejam, tapi cukup untuk membuat anak-anaknya disiplin.

Kami bukanlah orang kaya, karena ayah hanya bekerja sebagai pegawai biasa di perusahaan swasta. Sedangkan ibuku hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa. Aku sangat menyayanginya, ia adalah orang yang penyayang, kuat, tegar dan mandiri. Kurasa saat ini kami adalah keluarga yang bahagia dan kuharap itu akan terjadi untuk selamanya.

-0-

Hari ini, aku pulang cukup sore. Aku sengaja melakukannya, karena aku tau mata sembabku pasti akan langsung ketauan ketika aku pulang. Baik itu oleh ibu ataupun Akashi-nii. Walaupun Akashi-nii adalah orang yang tidak peduli ataupun cuek tapi aku sangat tau dialah yang paling menyayangi keluarga ini. Untung saja, Akashi-nii menemukanku lebih dulu di sekolah dan menjelaskannya disana.

Saat di jalan pulang, Akashi-nii selalu menghiburku. Mencoba untuk menenangkanku atau bahkan membuatku sadar bahwa semua masalah harus dihadapi dengan jujur. Aku sangat kecewa dengan hasil ujianku hari ini, tapi Ayah dan Akashi-nii selalu mengajarkanku agar tetap jujur terhadap apapun. Jadi aku akan tetap meminta tanda tangan ayah saat pulang nanti. "Kau pasti bisa Tetsuya." Ia lagi-lagi memalingkan senyumnya.

Untuk mengisi kosong nya waktu, aku menjawab kata-kata semangatnya. "Akashi-nii, jika kau mendapat nilai sepertiku. Bagaimana caramu berbicara pada ayah? Ayah kan sangat seram?" lagi-lagi Akashi-nii mengusap kepalaku. "Tetsuya, aku hanya akan menghadapinya dengan jujur. Karena itu lah cara yang terbaik." Sangat tenang pikirku melihat jawaban Akashi-nii.

-0-

"Bagaimana hari kalian di sekolah? Apa menyenangkan?" Ibu selalu menanyakan itu kepada kami setiap makan malam, karena hanya makan malam lah kita bisa mengobrol bersama. " Biasa saja, tak ada yang spesial." Seperti biasa Akashi-nii selalu bicara seperti itu. Ia memiliki sifat sedikit tsundere dan aku tau itu. "Bagaimana denganmu Tetsuya?" Aku terdiam sejenak saat di tanya. "Etto,," Aku tak bisa menjawab. Kertas ulangan masih ku selipkan di saku belakangku berharap suasana hati ayah yang sedang bagus saat ini.

"Hari ini, bukankah kau menang lomba lari saat olahraga Tetsuya?" Akashi-nii yang menjawabnya. "Apa kau melihatnya Akashi-nii?" Akashi-nii mengabaikanku dan membiarkan mulutnya dipenuhi oleh salad yang dibuat ibu. "Ya, tadi aku melihatmu saat sedang mengantar buku nilai ke ruang guru." Setelah menelan kunyahan terakhirnya ia menjawab dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan kata 'begitu'. Karena aku masih kelas 3 SD, ayah dan ibu menyanjungku secara berlebihan hanya karena menang lomba lari.

Di keluargaku, aku adalah orang yang paling lemah. Sejak aku kecil, aku sudah sakit-sakitan. Bahkan sampai kelas 2 SD penyakit radang paru-paru ku baru saja divonis sembuh. Dan orang-orang selalu melihat aneh kearah ku karena kulit ku yang begitu pucat. Orang-orang menyangka apakah aku mempunyai penyakit albino atau tidak. Apalagi mereka bilang aku seperti hantu yang entah keberadaannya selalu menghilang.

Lagi-lagi keadaanku sangat bertolak belakang dengan Akashi-nii, ia punya fisik yang kuat, pintar di akademis maupun non-akademis. Akashi-nii pernah memenangkan lomba lari 100m tingkat SD saat di kelas 4. Jadi, ketahanan fisiknya tak perlu di ragukan lagi.

Kulihat ayah dalam suasana hati yang bagus. Jadi setelah makan, aku langsung menghampirinya dan menyerahkan kertas ulangan itu. Awalnya ayah melihat dengan kaget. "Kenapa bisa dapat nilai 50?" Aku menundukkan wajahku. "Apa kau tidak belajar semalam?" lagi-lagi aku tidak menjawab. Tapi dari belakang Akashi-nii menepukku. "Ayo Tetsuya. Jawablah dengan jujur agar ayah bisa mengerti." Akashi-nii lagi-lagi memberikan senyuman semangat untukku. "Ettoo,,, maafkan Tetsuya ayah," Aku menundukkan setengah badanku. "Tetsuya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tetsuya sungguh menyesal. Saat itu, Tetsuya lupa jika besok ada ujian matematika. Jadi Tetsuya tidak pelajari bab yang akan diujikan."aku menangis. Sungguh tidak bergunanya diriku.

Ayah mengelus kepalaku, "Baguslah kau menjelaskannya dengan jujur. Ayah mengerti, belajarlah yang rajin jangan sampai nilai mu jelek lagi Tetsuya. Dan jangan biarkan kakak mu –Akashi- selalu mengalahkanmu." Aku mengangkat kepalaku, dan melihat kertas ulanganku sedang ditanda tangani. Sebenarnya ayah adalah orang yang lembut. Tapi ia ingin terlihat tegas di depan anak-anaknya.

"Makasih Akashi-nii." Aku mendatangi kamarnya. "Bagus Tetsuya, jika kau jujur semuanya tidak ada masalah, kan?" kulihat saat itu Akashi-nii sedang belajar. Bukunya sangat berserakan dimana-mana. Ia sangat bekerja keras untuk mendapat nilai yang sempurna. Kami dilatih untuk menjadi anak yang disiplin dan jujur. Jadi sejak kecil aku tidak berani untuk berbohong. Begitu juga Akashi-nii. Kulihat ia sedang memiliki tugas menggambar peta jepang, Karena tak ingin mengganggu aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah ku sendiri.

-0-

Hari-hariku sampai kelas 3 SD cukup menyenangkan. Terkadang aku dan Akashi-nii masih sering bertengkar hanya karena memperebutkan sepotong kue. Bahkan kau tau? Rambut merahnya itu sering sekali ku jambak hanya karena ia tidak mau memberiku potongan kuenya. Akashi-nii adalah orang yang cukup usil dan aku benci itu.

Perang bantal pun sering terjadi. Akashi-nii adalah orang yang begitu ceria. Aku sangat senang mempunyai kakak sepertinya. Dan juga aku memiliki teman-teman yang baik. Kami masih sering bermain di taman. Akashi-nii juga selalu bermain dengan anak-anak tetangga yang berumuran sama dengan kami. Seperti bermain polisi-polisian atau bahkan rumah-rumahan. Tapi rasanya itu tak bertahan lama, sampai hari kenaikan kelas.

Beberapa bulan sebelum Akashi-nii lulus, keluarga kami ada dalam masalah. Tiba-tiba, perusahaan tempat ayah bekerja gulung tikar karena ada sesuatu, yang aku tak mengerti artinya. Saat itu aku mendengar ibu bicara mengenai kata korupsi.

Pada saat itu, keluarga kami benar-benar hancur. Akashi-nii sudah direncanakan untuk melanjutkan sekolah yang memiliki asrama. Ibu dan ayah sudah memutuskannya sejak lama. Ia akan dikirim ke Kyoto untuk sekolah disana.

Aku tau sekolah disana sangat mahal karena bertaraf internasional. Walaupun saat ini kami hidup hanya dengan uang pensiunan ayah, ah bukan uang pensiun ini hanya upah terakhir yang diberikan perusahaan kepada karyawannya yang di PHK, semacam pesangon. Walaupun begitu, sejak jauh-jauh hari ibu sudah menabung cukup banyak dari hasil gaji ayah tiap bulannya, makanya ibu dan ayah memutuskan untuk menyekolahkan Akashi-nii di Kyoto.

"Akashi, apa kau benar benar ingin sekolah asrama di Kyoto?" saat itu mungkin sedang ada rapat kecil keluarga tapi tanpa adanya diriku. Aku memutuskan untuk tetap menguping di kejauhan. Aku melihat wajah Akashi-nii sedikit ragu. Di satu sisi mungkin karena Akashi-nii tau tentang keuangan keluarga kita, Akashi-nii sudah cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui hal yang semacam itu. "Aku ingin ayah." Akashi-nii menjawabnya dengan sangat tegas. Aku yakin pasti Akashi-nii memutuskan sesuatu dengan sudah memikirkan segalanya.

Saat kami tau ayah sudah tak bekerja. Kami berusaha membantunya dengan belajar lebih keras lagi. Setidaknya, kami harus mendapat nilai bagus agar ayah tidak kecewa. Saat itu, usia ayah sudah cukup tua jika ingin melamar pekerjaan di bidang yang sama. Ayah adalah seorang Akuntan atau mungkin istilah yang lebih mudah adalah orang yang bekerja di bidang keuangan di suatu perusahaan.

Ayah sudah mencoba melamar pekerjaan dimana-mana tapi tetap tidak mendapatkannya. Kami berdua sangat sedih. Apalagi itu tercetak jelas di wajah Akashi-nii, ia tak seceria dulu. Walaupun ia tak mengatakannya tapi aku tau dengan jelas. Akashi-nii adalah tipe orang yang memendam perasaan.

-0-

Kelulusan Akashi-nii tiba, tak diragukan lagi, ia mendapat nilai tertinggi di SD Teiko. Akashi-nii dinobatkan sebagai murid teladan. Kami sangat senang mendengarnya. "Selamat Akashi-nii." Aku sangat bahagia dengan kesuksesannya sampai-sampai ingin menangis. Begitu bangganya mempunyai kakak yang hebat seperti dia. "Terimakasih Tetsuya." Ayah dan ibu juga mengucapkan selamat. "Ini hadiah untuk kalian ayah, ibu." Tanpa malu ia berkata begitu dengan sedikit butir Kristal yang akan jatuh di ujung matanya. Saat aku melihatnya, aku bertekad untuk mendapat predikat yang sama seperti Akashi-nii saat kelulusan nanti. Jadi mulai saat itu, aku belajar lebih keras lagi.

Ayah dan ibu sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk Akashi-nii. Karena bulan depan ia sudah harus berada di Kyoto. Pendaftaran di Kyoto International School juga sudah selesai. "Ne,ne Akashi-nii bagaimana perasaan mu saat ini?" kulihat Akashi-nii masih saja membaca buku yang tak ku mengerti. "Perasaan apa maksudmu? Jika masalah kelulusanku, aku cukup puas. Tapi jika masalah Kyoto aku agak ragu meninggalkan rumah. rasanya sangat tidak biasa tanpa ada ayah, ibu dan Tetsuya." Aku agak terpana dengan kata-katanya.

"Hei-hei Akashi-nii jika kau pergi ke Kyoto, aku akan sendirian di rumah dan merasa akan menjadi anak tunggal." Akashi-nii tiba-tiba tertawa. "hahaha, Jangan begitu Tetsuya. Walaupun aku ada di Kyoto aku tetaplah kakak mu. Lagi pula, aku akan pulang saat liburan tiba."

Mataku berkaca-kaca. "Benarkah?" Akashi-nii mengangguk. "Jika kau pulang, ceritakan tentang sekolahmu ya, jika nanti aku lulus, aku juga ingin sekolah disana seperti Akashi-nii. " Akashi-nii menjawab dengan pelan. "Pasti aku akan ceritakan hal-hal yang terjadi disana Tetsuya." Kulihat matanya mulai menutup, tampaknya ia kelelahan. Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk menyuruhnya pergi ke tempat tidur.

Setiap malam aku berpikir, sudah kukatakan kan sebelumnya bahwa Akashi-nii adalah idolaku, jadi rasanya aku selalu ingin mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan. Ini bukanlah brother complex, hanya saja aku sangat ingin menjadi seperti dia. Dia selalu terlihat hebat dimataku.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba, hari ini aku akan bolos sekolah untuk mengantarnya ke Kyoto. Ah bukan bolos, tapi aku sudah meminta izin sensei kemarin. Seminggu sebelumnya, Akashi-nii sudah berpamitan dengan teman-temannya dan juga dengan guru lesnya. Dan ibu memutuskan untuk mendaftarkanku ke tempat les Akashi-nii sebagai gantinya. Aku selalu merengek kepada ibu, aku ingin kursus bahasa inggris di tempat Akashi-nii belajar. Jadi ibu mengabulkan permohonanku.

Kami menyewa mobil dengan sisa uang yang dipunyai ayah. Saat ini, ayah hanyalah seorang pengangguran karena pekerjaan yang sulit dicari. Sekolah Akashi-nii cukup mahal. Kata ibu, biaya masuknya setara dengan pendaftaran memasuki universitas. Aku tidak mengerti semahal apa itu. Tapi pasti sangat mahal. "Hei Tetsuya, jika nanti kau ingin memasuki sekolah ini. Kau harus pintar, katanya kelasnya sangat banyak disini. Setiap tingkatannya ada 20 kelas loh. Kau harus belajar sangat keras jika ingin mendapat peringkat 1," Aku bertanya-tanya benarkah?

"Katanya, kau akan tidur larut dan dibiarkan menghafal pelajaran hingga pagi jika waktu ujian." Aku menunjukkan wajah takutku. "Benarkah itu Akashi-nii? Apa kau tidak membohongiku?" Akashi-nii menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyam-senyum. "Ah, kau pasti hanya ingin membuatku takut kan?" Akashi-nii hanya menjawabnya dengan tertawa. "Apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang berbohong Tetsuya?" Aku menggelengkan kepala karena kupikir ia serius.

Saat aku sampai disana, benar-benar sekolah yang mewah. Bukan mewah sih, lebih tepatnya sangat luas untuk ukuran sekolah tingkat lanjutan SD. Ibu selalu bercita-cita bisa menyekolahkan salah satu anaknya disini. Aku merasa jika sekolah ini seperti diluar negeri. Begitu luas dan besarnya. memang ini adalah sekolah asrama gabungan SMP dan SMA, jadi tentu saja luas.

Kami berkunjung ke asrama Akashi-nii. "Kyaaa,,, Akashi-nii apa kau akan tidur disini?" Akashi-nii menunjukkan wajah murungnya. Ternyata ia mendapat kasur bagian atas karena ini adalah kasur tingkat. Ternyata di kamar itu akan di tempati empat orang. Ruangannya pun cukup luas dan ada meja belajar di samping tempat tidurnya.

Kami bersenang-senang mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang ada disana. Fasilitasnya sungguh menakjubkan. "Hei, Akashi-nii aku benar-benar ingin sekolah disini suatu saat nanti." Akashi-nii menjawab. "Aku menunggunya, Tetsuya. Kau pasti bisa."

Ayah dan ibu juga terlihat puas. Kami pulang dengan berat hati. Akashi-nii juga yang biasanya tegar, ia menjatuhkan air matanya. Aku baru melihat Akashi-nii menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Terlihat sekali ia menahannya. Ku goyangkan tanganku sambil mengucapkan 'bye-bye'. Ia membalasnya dengan senyum yang lagi-lagi terlihat dipaksakan.

-0-

Hari-hariku terasa sangat sulit saat Akashi-nii tak ada di rumah. ini sangat tidak menyenangkan. Dulu kami selalu bertengkar hampir setiap hari, memperebutkan sepotong kue dan mainan-mainan. Rumah ini, juga terasa semakin besar karena ada 1 kamar yang tidak terpakai dan lorong yang sepi. Beberapa hari berlalu, aku masih saja menangisi Akashi-nii bagaikan dia sudah meninggal saja.

Akashi-nii akan di jenguk oleh ayah setiap minggu karena ia belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan di Kyoto. Tapi lama-kelamaan ayah menjadi menjenguknya setiap dua minggu sekali bahkan sebulan sekali. Sekalian bermaksud untuk mengirimi uang bulanannya. Untuk bulan-bulan pertama, Akashi-nii masih mendapat uang yang cukup setidaknya agar tidak di ejek temannya karena tau kami bukan dari kalangan kaya.

Tapi, tiap bulan persediaan uang ibu atau sisa uang pesangon ayah semakin berkurang. Ayah dan ibu harus menguras otak apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Keadaan keluarga kami semakin sulit. Tiap minggu yang biasanya kita pergi makan keluar kini sudah tidak bisa karena ibu harus menghemat.

ibu bahkan harus mengurangi uang jajanku sekarang. Tapi aku tak bisa mengeluh dan aku tak ingin mengeluh. Di tempat kursus pun, aku tak pernah di beri uang jajan karena banyaknya kebutuhan dan terbatasnya uang yang dimiliki. Tapi Akashi-nii tak merasakannya, ayah dan ibu merahasiakannya jika persediaan uang ibu menipis. Akibatnya, kesulitannya kita yang menanggung. Untung saja, rumah ini milik ayah jadi kita tak harus membayar uang sewa.

Rasa kesepian semakin menggerogotiku, aku berdoa kepada tuhan, aku ingin memiliki seorang adik. Setidaknya untuk menemaniku bermain dirumah. Dulu aku selalu bermain dengan Akashi-nii tapi sekarang sudah tidak.

Saat itu, hujan turun membasahi pipiku. Akibatnya, semua baju dan buku ku yang ada di tas basah. Karena prakiraan cuaca yang menyebutkan akan cerah hari ini. Aku tidak membawa payung. Ibu mengurusku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan rasanya aku sungguh beruntung kali ini, ibu membisikkanku, "Tetsuya, Apa kau ingin memiliki seorang adik?" aku tersentak, ku anggukan kepalaku dengan malu-malu. Ternyata ibu menyadari jika aku kesepian. Jadi kata ibu, aku akan memiliki seorang adik sebentar lagi.

Karena ibu tak mempunyai anak perempuan, aku selalu membantunya entah itu mencuci piring, menyapu atau bahkan mengepel rumah. Aku ingin memiliki adik yang sehat, dan juga aku tidak ingin melihat ibu kelelahan. Jadi aku selalu menjadi asisten rumah tangga di rumah sendiri sejak saat itu.

1 tahun sejak ia meninggalkan rumah, Akashi-nii pulang ke rumah untuk berlibur. Tapi, saat ia dirumah, aku merasa asing. Aku sudah merasa bahwa kini aku lah anak tunggal. Tapi aku tak menolaknya bahkan sangat senang saat dia di rumah. Hampir setiap malam aku pergi ke kamar Akashi-nii untuk mendengar ceritanya.

Ia memang menceritakannya dengan sangat detail dan seru. Apalagi bagian sekolah yang katanya sangat angker. Tapi Akashi-nii sedikit berubah, ia terlalu banyak tidur dirumah dibanding berinteraksi dengan kami. Alasannya dia selalu tidur kelewat larut saat di Kyoto karena tugas tugas yang begitu banyak. Dan satu lagi, dia menjadi lebih kejam sekarang. Akashi-nii selalu menyuruh ini-itu serasa bahwa aku adalah budaknya Akashi-nii.

Suatu hari, aku merasa sangat lelah karena di hari libur, aku mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah. usia hamil ibu juga sudah mendekati masanya. Tapi Akashi-nii membuatku benar-benar marah karena perintah-perintahnya yang bagaikan seorang majikan.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku? Bukankah itu bisa kau lakukan sendiri?" tapi jawabannya menggetarkan hatiku sampai membuatku takut. "Kau adalah seorang adik. Sudah sepantasnya jika aku menyuruh-nyuruh mu dan memperlakukanmu seperti budak Tetsuya." Sungguh menancap hati, seorang kakak yang dulu ku kagumi tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat. Dan aku tidak tau apa yang bisa membuatnya berubah seperti itu.

"Apa itu arti seorang adik untuk mu?" Akashi-nii tidak menjawab dan hanya tertawa. Tapi entah kenapa, saat ia menyuruhku, aku selalu melakukannya. Bahkan saat ia berada di kamar, ia meminta ku untuk mengambilkan makanan yang ada di kulkas. Bukankah itu bisa dilakukannya sendiri. Aku pun rela semua milikku di serahkan padanya. Contohnya kamus bahasa inggris yang baru-baru ini aku dapatkan dari undian. Ia akan membawanya ke Kyoto. Aku sempat berpikir, apakah aku seorang masokis?

"Kamus mu akan ku bawa ke Kyoto nanti, aku pinjam. Tiba-tiba saja hilang, jika harus beli lagi itu sangat mahal." Kata-katanya sungguh dingin sekarang. Itulah yang kurasakan. Aku hanya berkata baiklah bawa apapun yang kau butuhkan dari sini. Hari-hariku saat dia liburan serasa lebih berat. Padahal kepulangannya lah yang paling ku tunggu.

Kurasa ibu juga terlalu memanjakannya sejak dia pulang, pekerjaan rumah pun selalu dilimpahkan kepadaku. Karena ibu tidak punya anak perempuan, jadi kami dilatih untuk mandiri dan bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah untuk membantunya. Semakin hari semakin aku merasa di bedakan atas perlakuannya terhadap Akashi-nii.

3 minggu sudah aku melewati hari yang berat, Akashi-nii kembali ke Kyoto. Dan begitulah hari-hariku tiap ia pulang liburan. Tapi aku rasa, saat nanti adikku lahir, aku tak akan merasa kesepian seperti ini.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Keuangan keluarga kami semakin menurun. Ayah dan ibu terlihat stress. Aku sangat sedih melihatnya. Tapi dengan pertimbangan yang cukup, katanya ayah ingin membuka usaha kecil-kecilan seperti toko kue di pinggir jalan yang ramai. Dan bagusnya itu terealisasi dengan baik.

Uang pesangon ayah akhirnya habis untuk di jadikan sebuah usaha. Usaha ayah berjalan cukup lancar. Dan beruntungnya tak ada pengurangan uang jajan kali ini. Sungguh senangnya hati ini. Terkadang aku juga membantu ayah untuk melayani pelanggan.

Ibu sudah melahirkan seorang adik yang sehat. Ibu sebenarnya sangat berharap memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Sebelum kelahiran ibu selalu bertanya padaku, "Tetsuya, menurutmu adikmu seorang perempuan atau laki-laki?" aku memikirkannya baik-baik. "Etto,, Tetsuya menginginkan adik laki-laki bu." Ibu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa?" ibu bertanya-tanya. Lalu aku menjawabnya dengan senyum. "Tentu saja agar Tetsuya bisa bermain seperti saat ada Akashi-nii dulu."

Aku berpikir bahwa Tuhan memang benar-benar sayang padaku. Karena apa yang ku minta selalu dikabulkan dengan cepat. ibu melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki. Ia sungguh tampan. Aku melihatnya saat ia masuk dalam incubator. Kulitnya sangat putih seperti beras. Dan rambutnya? Hei kau tau warna rambutnya sangat berbeda. Ia memiliki warna yang cerah, kuning.

Tak bosan kupandangi kulit putih dan rambut pirangnya. Tangan nya yang begitu kecil membuat ku ingin selalu menjaganya. Ibu memberinya nama Kise Ryota. Bahagianya diriku saat mengetahui itu.

Saat ayah mengunjungi Akashi-nii, ayah memberi tau bahwa dia akhirnya memiliki seorang adik lagi bernama Kise Ryota. Tapi kata ayah, Akashi-nii terlihat seperti tidak menyukainya. Tapi aku tak ingin memikirkannya.

-0-

Ini adalah tahun kedua Akashi-nii di KIS (Kyoto International School), saat pulang liburan untuk kedua kalinya, lagi-lagi ia membawa piala. Ini adalah piala kedua yang Akashi-nii dapatkan. Saat itu aku kelas 5 SD aku bertanya kepada Akashi-nii, "Piala atas prestasi apa yang kau dapatkan Akashi-nii?" lagi-lagi ia memperlihatkan wajah sombongnya. Sebenarnya aku tak menyukai saat ia memperlihatkan mimik seperti itu. "Aku mendapatkan juara umum dari 20 kelas di tingkat 2 Tetsuya."

Aku tak percaya aku mempunyai kakak sehebat ini. "Apakah itu artinya saat di tingkat 1 kau juga mendapatkan juara umum?" Akashi-nii hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum seringainya. Meski begitu, aku tetap mengaguminya.

Saat Akashi-nii liburan kerumah tak jauh berbeda seperti tahun lalu, bedanya kali ini kita ada tiga bersaudara. Dan itu sangat menyenangkan, tapi Akashi-nii jarang sekali terlihat peduli pada Kise-kun. Maa tapi aku tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Saat itu aku merasa seperti keluarga yang lagi-lagi akan ku katakan sangat bahagia. Usaha ayah lancar, ibu melahirkan Kise-kun dengan sehat begitu juga tak terjadi apa-apa pada ibu. Akashi-nii juga, etto sebenarnya ia sedikit berubah tapi, biarlah mungkin ia masih beradaptasi dengan lingkungan di Kyoto.

Tapi kebahagiaan itu lagi-lagi hancur, tak sampai setahun, saat aku dengar toko ayah di tipu oleh seseorang sehingga menyebabkan gulung tikar. Aku seakan ingin menangis saat mendengarnya. Tapi ayah selalu terlihat tegar dengan semuanya. Uang jajanku lagi-lagi dipotong bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Aku cukup mengerti saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi yang ku tak suka, Akashi-nii seperti tak memikirkan apapun ketika kita di rumah mendapat kesulitan.

-0-

Sebuah surat di kirimkan ke rumah. Ternyata isi surat tersebut adalah Akashi-nii mendapat undangan untuk memasuki kelas unggulan . Di surat itu di sebutkan, bahwa Akashi-nii di ajukan untuk memasuki kelas unggulan atau di KIS sering di sebut Excellent Class. Bahkan guru pembimbing di KIS sampai menelpon ayah untuk menyetujuinya.

Excellent class adalah kelas unggulan dimana kelas tersebut hanya berisi peringkat-peringkat tertinggi di kelas regular. Dan asramanya pun harus di pindah menjadi ke bagian yang lebih ekslusif. Kelas unggulan adalah kelas yang di ciptakan untuk para murid yang akan mengikuti kompetisi nasional.

"Akashi-kun sangat cerdas pak, mungkin bapak juga sadar akan lebih baik lagi jika Akashi-kun di pindahkan ke Excellent Class bagaimana pak? Ini juga baik untuk masa depannya." Kira-kira begitulah yang sensei katakan. Guru pembimbing nya membujuk ayah untuk memasukkan Akashi-nii ke kelas unggulan. Tapi lebih seperti memaksa.

Excellent Class membutuhkan dana tambahan yang cukup besar. Dengan keadaan keuangan keluarga yang sekarang, itu sangat tidak memungkinkan, itulah yang selalu kupikirkan. Tapi, lagi-lagi ayah menyetujuinya. Ayah memutuskan berhutang sana-sini untuk menutupi semuanya. Ayah bilang ini demi kebaikan Akashi-nii. Saat itu aku hanya bisa mendukung.

-0-

Akhirnya ujian kelulusan tiba, aku belajar dengan sangat sangat keras. Bahkan aku mengorbankan diriku tak tidur beberapa hari untuk nya. Tapi hasilnya mengatakan itu belum cukup. Tak seperti Akashi-nii, aku hanya mendapat nilai terbaik kedua di SD Teiko. Meski begitu, aku bersikeras untuk mendaftar di sekolah yang sama dengan Akashi-nii. Tapi apa jawabannya? Aku di tentang mentah mentah oleh ayah.

"Tak bisa, kau akan melanjutkan ke SMP Teiko, Tetsuya." Begitu katanya. Aku sedikit kecewa. Jadi aku berkali-kali menanyakan kenapa alasannya.

"Kau tau Tetsuya, kau mempunyai fisik yang lemah, kau tidak mungkin bisa mengikuti Akashi-kun di Kyoto," ayah hanya diam, dan ibulah yang memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan ku. "Tetsuya bisa bu. Pasti Tetsuya bisa." Berkali-kali aku mengatakannya. Dan lagi-lagi dijawab dengan jawaban yang sama pula. Sakit rasanya hati ku. Aku merasakan perlakuan yang beda disini. Jadi aku bertekad untuk belajar dengan keras dan menjadi yang pertama di SMP Teiko.

-0-

Setiap tahunnya, Akashi-nii selalu membawa piala pulang ke rumah. jadi aku juga hanya perlu membuktikan bahwa aku bisa sepertinya. Sejak masuk ke SMP Teiko, aku bukanlah orang yang menarik banyak perhatian. Yah sedikit menarik perhatian saat hari pertama masuk sekolah.

Bayangkan saja, saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru, aku pingsan begitu saja dan langsung di bawa ke UKS. Aku memang merasa pusing sejak pagi dan masih saja ku paksakan. Dan sialnya lagi, guru fisika ku di pelajaran pertama menghukumku karena aku datang telat ke kelasnya. Ah rasanya itu kejadian yang tak terlupakan.

Aku belajar begitu keras saat di SMP, bahkan menurut para guru aku hampir bisa menguasai seluruh pelajaran termasuk pelajaran seni musik. Ya, kecuali olahraga. Aku selalu saja pingsan di beberapa kesempatan. Ku yakin Akashi-nii tak pernah mengalami seperti ini.

Suatu hari, sensei pernah menyuruhku untuk berpidato di upacara penerimaan murid baru saat aku berada di tingkat 2. Tapi lagi-lagi kesialan menghampiriku, aku melupakan teks pidato ku saat di tengah jalan. Alhasil murid murid lainnya mentertawakanku. Aku harus menanggung malu atas itu.

Tapi akhirnya semua usahaku membuahkan hasil. Aku mendapat juara umum selama tiga tahun berturut-turut di SMP Teiko. Aku juga tak ingin kalah dengan Akashi-nii. Ayah dan ibu sangat terlihat bangga padaku. Aku juga memenangkan juara pidato bahasa inggris pertama selama dua kali berturut-turut. Aku bahkan bangga dengan diriku sendiri.

-0-

Aku lupa menjelaskan bahwa ayah sudah mendapatkan pekerjaannya kembali. Tapi hanya sebagai sales di sebuah perusahaan yang sangat kecil. Tapi, itu lebih baik kan daripada menganggur. Aku juga melakukan kerja paruh waktu sejak duduk di bangku SMP. Bukan sebagai pelayan restoran seperti kebanyakan orang. Aku menjadi guru privat di usiaku yang muda. Tetangga di sekitar rumahku mempercayakan anak-anaknya kepada kepintaranku. Dan itu menambah uang jajan sekolah ku.

Saat Akashi-nii pulang di tahun kelima nya atau bisa dibilang saat kelas 2 SMA. Aku selalu memamerkan apa yang ku punya. "Hei, hei Akashi-nii apa kau tau? Aku mendapatkan juara umum dua kali berturut-turut." Tapi apa jawaban Akashi-nii? "Apa hanya dengan dua kali kau sudah bangga?" Akashi-nii melirik rak pialanya disana terdapat 5 piala dengan tinggi beragam. Aku hanya bisa menunduk.

"Kau tau Tetsuya? Aku adalah Ketua Asrama sekaligus Ketua Dewan Perwakilan Murid di KIS." Pikiran buruk ku menghilang. Lagi-lagi aku terkagum-kagum dengannya. Ya kulihat dikamarnya bingkai piagam prestasi terus bertambah. Ibu sering cerita bahwa Akashi-nii sering mewakilkan KIS di ajang bergengsi seperti Kompetesi Pidato Bahas Inggris Nasional dan Kompetisi Matematika dan IPA.

Ibu juga pernah bilang bahwa Akashi-nii salah satu anggota Tim Olimpiade Fisika di KIS. Sungguh menakjubkan bukan. Walaupun kadang ia menjengkelkan, tapi aku selalu memamerkan kepada temanku bahwa aku punya kakak yang hebat.

Sedangkan aku sejak SMP, aku tak tertarik untuk menjabat sebagai ketua dewan perwakilan murid atau organisasi lainnya. Aku hanya mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar biasa tanpa mengikuti klub apapun. Sungguh datar memang.

-0-

Saat itu, ulang tahun Akashi-nii yang ke-17. Kami memutuskan untuk mendatanginya sekeluarga untuk merayakannya. Aku sangat senang, benar-benar senang. Kami sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuknya. Kue ulang tahun terbaik sudah kami pesan. Saat itu Kise-kun juga ikut. Ia berumur 5 tahun dan ada Aomine-kun. Ia berumur 2 tahun. Apa aku lupa menceritakannya. Saat umur Kise-kun 3 tahun ibu melahirkan seorang anak lagi yang bernama Aomine Daiki. Ya, lagi-lagi anak laki-laki. Berbeda dengan Kise yang memiliki kulit putih, Aomine-kun sedikit kecoklatan.

Saat itu, aku sedikit tersesat karena tertinggal oleh yang lainnya. Jadi aku menanyakan asrama Akashi-nii pada salah satu murid disana. "Etto.. permisi.. Apakah kau tau dimana Asrama laki-laki?" murid yang berpakaian rapi itu menengok. "Maaf, memang nya siapa yang kau cari?"

"Aku mencari kakak ku, namanya Akashi Seijuurou." Murid itu kaget terlonjak. "Apakah kau adiknya Akashi-kun?" Aku hanya mengangguk. "Tak bisa di percaya, kau sangat berbeda dari Akashi-kun." Lagi-lagi jawaban yang tak ingin ku dengar. "Apakah kau teman Akashi-nii?"

"Aku yakin, walaupun bukan temannya Akashi-kun pasti mereka semua mengetahuinya. Tidak ada orang di sekolah ini yang tidak mengetahui Akashi-kun." Jelas saja aku kaget. Apakah sebegitu besarnya ia berpengaruh di sekolah ini. "Benarkah?" jawabku pelan.

"Tentu saja, ia adalah orang penting di sekolah ini." Dan murid itu menceritakan Akashi-nii sambil mengantarku ke jalan menuju asrama Akashi-nii. Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar ceritanya. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat ayah di pintu gerbang utama asrama. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada murid itu.

sesampainya di Asrama Akashi-nii, kata teman sekamarnya, Akashi-nii sedang sibuk mengurusi acara yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Dikarenakan dia lah penanggung jawab penuh acara tersebut dengan kata lain Akashi-nii adalah Ketua Pelaksana acara tersebut.

Kira-kira 1 jam kami menunggu, sambil mengobrol dengan temannya yang katanya namanya Mayuzumi Chihiro. Akashi-nii datang dengan mata sangat merah seakan habis menangis. Tapi kami tak ingin menanyainya. "Otanjobi Omedetou Akashi Seijuurou." Begitulah kata-kata yang seakan-akan memeriahkan pertemuan ini. Tapi Akashi-nii tidak terlihat senang.

Saat bertemu pun, Akashi-nii tak banyak bicara. Padahal adik-adiknya sangat menantikan bertemu dengannya. Ayah dan ibu tak ingin bertanya dan lebih memilih untuk pulang setelah beberapa jam. Ayah pikir Akashi-nii sedang mempunyai masalah yang cukup berat. Karena yang kami tau juga Akashi-nii adalah orang yang tegar dan kuat. Aku juga tak ingin menanyainya lebih jauh lagi. Ayah juga percaya bahwa ia bisa menghadapinya sendiri.

Di asramanya pun, aku lebih banyak bermain dengan Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun. Kami pulang kerumah dengan rasa sedikit kecewa.

-0-

Kelulusan SMP ku berjalan dengan baik begitu juga dengan kelulusan Akashi-nii. Aku mendaftar ke sekolah kejuruan terbaik di daerah sekitar rumahku. Dan aku mendapatkannya, Sekolah Kejuruan Teiko. Aku mengambil jurusan Keuangan.

Ya, aku berencana melanjutkan pekerjaan ayah jadi apa boleh buat. Ibu juga menyetujuinya. Akashi-nii memulai persiapan untuk memasuki universitas. Akashi-nii sudah mengincar untuk memasuki universitas Tokyo. Tapi ternyata saat Akashi-nii mengikuti ujian masuknya ia gagal.

"Bagaimana bisa aku gagal ujian masuk Universitas Tokyo?" Akashi-nii terlihat agak depresi. Tapi ia tak menyerah, jadi Akashi-nii mendaftar ke universitas lain. tapi apa yang terjadi? 5 universitas yang ada di listnya telah menolaknya. Kali ini Akashi-nii benar-benar depresi.

"Akashi-nii, apa rencanamu?" Akashi-nii terlihat murung. Mungkin inilah kegagalan terbesar selama hidupnya. "Entahlah Tetsuya, aku pun bingung." sungguh sedih melihatnya seperti itu. "Padahal aku sangat yakin, Akashi-nii bisa masuk Universitas Tokyo." Akashi-nii mengabaikanku. Mungkin ia tak ingin mendengar kenyataan pahit itu.

Malam itu, aku mendengar Akashi-nii menelpon seseorang. Kata-kata "aku akan ikut" terdengar. Tapi aku tak tau apa maksudnya itu. Aku tak ingin mengambil pusing. Tapi, seminggu kemudian ada surat yang dikirimkan ke rumah. surat itu menyatakan Akashi-nii di terima di Universita Seika. Aku tau itu. Tapi anehnya, ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan bidangnya. Akashi-nii lulus jurusan Teknik Sipil. Saat itu aku tak tau apa itu Teknik Sipil.

"Maafkan aku bu, aku tak memberitau ibu dan ayah bahwa aku mengikuti tes masuk di universitas Seika. Dan lagi sebenarnya aku tak mengetahui apa itu Teknik Sipil," aku berteriak. "Bagaimana bisa Akashi-nii seperti itu. Tidak memikirkan apapun terlebih dulu. Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya. " Akashi-nii menatap tajam kearahku. "Diam kau Tetsuya. Atau aku akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan kaos kaki ku." Ya dan aku hanya bisa diam.

-0-

Kehidupan SMA ku seperti biasa dan tak ada spesial. Aku mengikuti klub di SMA ku. Dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Nilai-nilai ku pun bisa dibilang masih yang terbaik. Tapi buruknya adalah saat kelas 2 SMA aku mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat kakiku patah. Dan kau tau di saat yang bersamaan Akashi-nii juga mengalaminya. Kaki kiriku patah. Sedangkan Akashi-nii kaki kanan nya. Sayangnya kaki Akashi-nii lebih parah dariku.

Kami tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Selama 2 minggu kami terbaring di rumah sakit. Dan setelahnya kami berjalan menggunakan tongkat. Sungguh menyedihkan bukan. Tapi, kami tetap semangat. Kami lagi-lagi menyulitkan ibu dan ayah. "Hey, Tetsuya cepatlah sembuh jangan buat susah ibu dan ayah." Aku jengkel. "Apa kau tidak bisa melihat keadaan kita berdua? Kita sama-sama mengalami hal yang sama." Aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Dan sialnya aku lebih parah Tetsuya." Saat itu rasanya Akashi-nii sungguh lemah. Bahkan sangat sangat lemah. Yang biasanya sering mengintimidasi orang lain. tapi saat itu bahkan dirinya seperti terintimidasi oleh penyakitnya.

Setelah 3 bulan perawatan aku sembuh lebih cepat, dan Akashi-nii tulangnya tidak bisa sepenuhnya pulih. Jadi ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa ia lakukan dengan kakinya. Seperti melompat misalnya. Walaupun kami bertolak belakang seperti sisi koin yang besebelahan tapi kadang kami juga saling melengkapi seperti sebuah puzzle yang harus disusun. Begitulah kami.

Akashi-nii menjalani kehidupan mahasiswanya dengan sungguh biasa. Tidak seperti di KIS. Akashi-nii tak pernah mengikuti kegiatan apapun. Ia hanya fokus untuk belajar. Ia bertekad untuk mendapat pekerjaan yang baik saat lulus nanti. Selama Akashi-nii kuliah, ia juga memiliki kerja paruh waktu yang sama dengan ku. Tapi bedanya Akashi-nii mengajar tingkatan yang lebih tinggi. Bahkan ia sempat mengajar orang asing.

Kebutuhan keluarga juga masih banyak dan lagi Kise-kun sudah mulai sekolah jadi biaya hidup bertambah lagi. Jadi Akashi-nii pernah bilang ia akan mencari beasiswa saat nanti ia ada di semester 3.

Kau tau? Aku sungguh sangat sangat jengkel. Akashi-nii sudah tak tinggal di asrama lagi. Ayah dan ibu juga sudah mulai menua. Tapi, pekerjaan rumah tetap saja semua aku yang kerjakan. "Akashi-nii, bisakah kau membantuku mencuci piring, pekerjaan ku hari ini sangat banyak."aku mengatakannya dengan cukup jelas.

"Apa kau tak takut menyuruh orang yang bertahun-tahun tinggal di asrama dan jarang melakukan pekerjaan rumah dengan begitu saja Tetsuya? Apa kau tak takut semua piring yang ku pegang nanti akan pecah." Aku tak ingin mendengarnya, Akashi-nii. Kau selalu saja membuat alasan. "Tak ada gunanya rasanya jika aku minta tolong padamu."

"Jika kau sudah tau, kenapa kau tetap melakukannya?" mungkin panci yang sedang ku pegang sekarang bisa saja melayang ke kepalanya. Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk meninggalkannya.

-0-

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, kini aku sudah merayakan kelulusan SMA-ku. Saat di SMA nilai-nilai ku menurun. Aku sedikit menyesalinya, tapi itu benar-benar cukup sulit. Aku tak berencana untuk memasuki universitas seika karena aku mempunyai pilihannya sendiri. Sebenarnya aku sempat mendapat beasiswa di Universitas Trisa yang bekerja sama dengan SMA ku. Tapi aku tetap ingin mencoba ujian masuk universitas lain.

Tapi tanggapan ibu merubah segalanya. "Untuk apa susah-susah mengikuti ujian masuk Tetsuya. Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke Universitas Trisa saja?" aku ingin mengelak. "Tapi bu?" ibu menjawab tanpa melihat diriku. "Lagi pula, ibu sedikit tidak percaya dengan kemampuanmu. Akashi saja yang secerdas itu tidak lolos. Bagaimana dengan mu yang kecerdasannya di bawah Akashi?" menancap sekali. Bagaikan ribuan jarum yang menusuk. Aku sedikit tak percaya ibuku sendiri yang mengatakan itu. Apa ia sudah berubah juga seperti Akashi-nii?

Semakin hari perlakuan Akashi-nii dan aku semakin berbeda. Terlihat sekali ibu sangat menyayangi Akashi-nii di banding dengan ku. Aku pernah mendengarnya, ibu selalu membangga-banggakan Akashi-nii di depan siapapun tapi aku tak pernah mendengarnya menyebut namaku.

"Ada apa si dengan ibu? Kenapa ia selalu membawa-bawa namaku?" Akashi-nii mengeluh. "bukannya bagus, itu artinya ibu bangga padamu Akashi-nii." Akashi-nii malah menunjukkan wajah tidak senangnya. "Aku tak suka dengan cara seperti itu Tetsuya." Mungkin Akashi-nii juga merasakannya. "Kau juga patut dibanggakan Tetsuya. Aku tau kau juga orang yang hebat." Akashi-nii pernah mengatakan sekali seperti itu.

Tak ada pilihan lain, aku memasuki universitas Trisa. Padahal universitas Trisa terkenal dengan mahasiswanya yang berasal dari kalangan kaya. Tapi aku tak begitu peduli. Dan aku memulainya dengan cukup baik hingga semester 2. IPK ku tidak turun dan setidaknya nilai IPK ku tidak begitu jauh dari Akashi-nii.

Akashi-nii lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Bahkan lagi-lagi ujian kelulusannya menjadi yang terbaik. Bahkan Akashi-nii sudah bekerja sebelum acara wisudanya di laksanakan.

-0-

Kini aku berumur 20 tahun, dan sedang duduk di bangku semester 4. Sedangkan Akashi-nii? Ia berumur 23 tahun sekarang. Dan ia sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang cukup mapan di sebuah perusahan yang besar. Aku berjanji sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulnya. Akashi-nii selalu bilang, "Cobalah lampaui aku jika kau bisa Tetsuya." Dan itu memotivasi ku sampai saat ini.

Kami sangat menyayangi keluarga kami, kami sungguh bertekad, kami akan menjadi orang yang sukses. Kami akan membiayai sekolah Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun. Tentunya saat aku juga sudah bekerja nantinya. Dan impian kami satu lagi, kami ingin sekali membelikan sebuah rumah untuk ayah dan ibu dari hasil jerih payah kami sendiri.

Dulu aku sering sekali mengatakan bahwa Akashi-nii sangat hebat dan aku sangat mengaguminya dan ingin menjadi seperti dia. Tapi sekarang aku mulai berpikir. Aku tak perlu menjadi seorang AKASHI SEIJUUROU tapi aku hanya perlu menjadi orang yang setara atau bahkan melampauinya sebagai diriku sendiri. Sebagai seorang KUROKO TETSUYA.

FIN.

terimakasih sudah membaca. kalian tau? ini adalah pengalaman yang aku alamin sendiri sampe sekarang hehe. oke itu ga penting.

waktunya balas review.

Yuki-kun : yeyeye, udah di lanjut dan sayangnya aku cuma bikin 2 chapter dan ini udah ending. xD

ShirShira : ini ada lanjutannya, emang dibikin 2 chapter shira-san hehe.

Nyanko kawai : yeee sudah di lanjut yaa... xD

chocoswift : iya ini multichap tapi cuma 2 chapter maaf jika merasa kecewa hehe.

apdet kilat banget yaaa... klo emang suka dengan cerita ini, aku bisa buat side story nya. tapi lebih baik tidak dibuat ya heheh.

akhir kata,

arigatouuuuuu...


End file.
